Jan Lyons
}} Jan Lyons is a participant of the First Real Life Killing Game featured in Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. His title is Ultimate Pianist. Appearance Jan is a 17 years old good-looking and athletic man with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a very sober outfit composed of a short-sleeved black shirt with a G-clef draw on its procket, white jeans and black shoes. He constantly seems calm and is mostly seen smiling. Whatever he may feel or show, it's like her never actually loses his cool. Personality Jan is the very embodiment of a chill, cool guy. He's very easy to handle and he's always very patient, no matter the situation. While he may not always be happy with everything that's handed to him, he stays honest without getting mad or becoming rude in any shape or form. It's really easy to befriend him, but he may sometimes come off as odd, as you'd feel like you're immediately good friends but at the same time, it's actually tough to become close to him. He also shows to be a man of multiple talents, although he is simply the Ultimate Pianist. He makes, however, not big deal out of it. He doesn't seem to feel superior in any way to the others. Talent ... History Introduction Jan seems to be of English origin. While he hasn't shared anything personal, he shows to be very knowledgeable when it comes to the Danganronpa series, it isn't very clear why. The First Real Life Killing Game Jan is the first one to confirm that the Danganronpa series and its killing games do exist. He helps Lois present them, but lets her do most of the work. From that point on, although he says he can't help but be pessimistic, he very carefully tries to make sure that everyone understands he will not use his knowledge as an advantage, and without acting very straightforwardly, he works with the others to search for an exit, and later on to bring everyone together. ... Relationships Alice Thorsen Alice and Jan are quickly found working together, as they seem to easily get along. They are often seen together, discussing or simply hanging out. Alice has expressed thinking Jan is really cool, while he simply shows to appreciate her personality. Akiro Lynn Akiro and Jan immediately get along, the latter showing to easily understand what the first is hiding behind his shyness. Akiro seems to really like Jan and to appreciate his support greatly. Jan, on the other hand, seems completely unbothered by his stuttering and hesitation, which is probably the reason why they get along so peacefully. Neo Devin ... Quotes * “You got it wrong! Sorry. I’m actually the Ultimate Pianist.” * “Don’t trust anyone. We don’t know who’s sane and who isn’t. Whoever you befriend, stay on your guards. You don’t want to lose your life to a friend, or anyone for that matter.” * “And I sure wish we could trust everyone.” * “Exactly. I’m afraid she might be putting herself in danger. Knowing about Danganronpa already somewhat ostracizes us, doesn’t it?” Trivia * Jan is one of the few characters to have been created before Murder Fabrication, initially for another unrelated story. * His first name, Jan, is originally his creator's nickname. While he doesn't bear any similarity with her, she wanted to make sure people would associate that name with her, as she didn't like being called other names. * Jan is one of the two characters whose sprite was drawn without having a draft beforehand. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Music-based Talents Category:Talent: Pianist